I'd Give Her Anything
by vanessarae
Summary: Sometimes in love, you have to take the good with the bad. No one knows that better than Edward Cullen. O/S for NaughtyHeels 80s music contest


I had submitted this for the NaughtyHeels 80s Music Anonymous Contest. Didn't win, or even place, but I hadn't set out aiming for that. It was merely a test to see if I could write something other than fluffy humor. Enjoy!

* * *

**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: I'd Give Her Anything**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: Anything, Anything by Dramarama**

**Characters: Edward, Bella, Charlie**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Anything, Anything is not mine.**

_**Anything, Anything - Dramarama**_

_Oh, gee, what is it tonight?  
At least just tell me what the hell is wrong,  
Do you want to eat, do you want to sleep, do you want to drown?  
Just settle down, settle down, settle down...  
I'll give you give candy, give you diamonds, give you pills,  
Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills,  
I'll even let you watch the shows you want to see,  
Just marry me, marry me, marry me..._

_I'm so sick of you tonight,  
You never stay awake when I get home,  
Is something wrong with me, something wrong with you?  
I really wish I knew, wish I knew, wish I knew...  
I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills,  
Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills,  
I even let you watch the shows you want to see,  
Because you married me, married me, married me..._

_When I was young I learned a game,  
Where love and happiness were the same,  
Now I'm older and I don't play,  
I found out the hardest way,  
I got wasted, she got mad, called me names and she called her dad,  
He got crazy and I did too, wondered what I did to you.  
I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills,  
Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills,  
I even let you hear the songs I want to sing,  
I'll give you anything, anything, anything...  
I'll give you anything, anything, anything_

**EPOV**

"What the _FUCK_, Bella? What is your _problem???_"

I had no idea why my wife was pissed off tonight. None. I wish she would just tell me what the hell was wrong. It had always been that way, though. Bella had the kind of personality that made you want to strangle her and cuddle her at the same time. _Shit_, I could never tell if she was hungry and wanted to eat, if she was tired and wanted to sleep, or if she was just ready to jump in the cold ocean and drown.

"Would you please settle down? _Please_?" I was practically ripping my hair out in frustration at that point, because she was screaming at me (though I couldn't even make out any words) and stomping around the house, randomly throwing objects at me. As I was dodging tchotckes, I was reminded of the early days of our relationship, when I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

_*****  
_

"_Fucking hell, Bella?!?_" Why was she so angry with me? We were out at the bar, having a perfectly good time with our friends, dodging flirty bartenders and barflies, when Bella suddenly decided she wanted to go home.

No explanation, just, "I want to go. Now."

The car ride home was silent; the emptiness in the air stifling. I had barely pulled into the driveway and she already had the door open, practically tripping over her own feet to get out of the vehicle. I watched as she ran in through the front door, slamming it behind her. I resisted the urge to beat my forehead against the steering wheel, instead just gripping it tightly for a few seconds to release the tension. When I felt like I was going to break it into pieces, I let go. Letting my head fall back against the headrest, I sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

I opened the car door, stepped out, and gently shut it behind me. I had to mentally prepare myself for what I was going to walk into when I went through that door.

_Just stay calm. Find out why she is upset, and fix it. Just fix it._

It sounded so easy in my head.

I opened the big, heavy door and lightly stepped through it. I waited for a second before closing it, straining to hear a noise of some kind that would give me a sign as to where she was. Hearing nothing, I shook my head and closed the door.

"Bella?" No answer.

"Bella, baby, where are you?" Nothing.

"Come on, Isabella, please tell me what is wrong. I thought we were having fun tonight?" I walked through the kitchen to the living room, expecting to see her curled up on the couch, but she wasn't there.

I went back through the kitchen, stopping to grab the small box of Godiva chocolates from the counter. Maybe candy would make her feel better. Maybe she was PMSing. _I didn't know!_

I continued back through the front hall, until I reached the door to the bedroom. I was pretty sure she was behind that panel of wood, as we rarely closed doors in this house, but I stood there quietly for a moment, debating on opening it.

_Better to face it than to hide_. I took a deep breath and entered our room.

_Big fucking mistake. _A shoe came flying at my head. I ducked quickly out of the way, and it went sailing into the hall.

"_Fucking hell, Bella?!?" _Back to my confusion as to why she was angry.

"You don't really want me!" _What in the hell was she talking about?_

"Bella, sweetheart, why would you say that?" I thought we got past all her insecurities long ago.

"I s-s-saw them at th-th-th-the bar! I saw them all ov-ov-ov-over you!! How can I compe-e-e-te with tha-a-a-at?" She was sobbing hysterically, and it took her a few tries to really get all the words out.

"Baby, you know I don't pay them any attention! I'm honestly more uncomfortable with the attention than anything. Please believe that I want you, only you. Always." Still crying, she started shaking her head back and forth, standing there with her arms folded across her chest. Every time I tried to step toward her, she stepped back. We were in a tango, and she was not allowing me to lead.

I reached up to run my fingers through my hair in aggravation, and realized I was still holding the box of chocolates in my hand. I tossed it on the bed.

"Bella, what else can I say to you to make you believe me? What else can I _do_? I'll give you whatever you want. Candy? You got it, right there." I pointed toward the bed. "Do you have a headache? I'll get you pills." I went into the adjacent bathroom, emerging to brandish the bottle of ibuprofen and tossed them on the bed as well. "I'll give you everything I have Bella, all of it." I reached back to my pocket for my wallet. I pulled it out and opened the bill holder, taking out a few hundred dollar bills, all that was in there, and then tossed them onto the bed with the candy. "Fuck, I'll even let you win the battle of the fucking DVR so you can watch the shows you want to see, Bella. Just tell me what you want."

By this point, I had made my way over to her, and I was bent down, trying to see into her eyes, pleading with her.

"I just want you to love me, and not have to worry about someone coming up behind me and stealing you away!" She wailed it out, as if she was living through it right that second.

She looked so distraught, so broken, and I briefly wondered how long she had been feeling that way, if it was always like that for her. Breakdowns like that didn't happen out of the blue; there was always a catalyst to push the person over the edge.

I could feel the tears coming to my own eyes, realizing that I never, _ever_ wanted her to feel like she wasn't good enough for me, or that I just kept her around while waiting for a better option to come around. I loved her so very, very much, with every fiber of my being and every beat of my heart. It didn't matter that she was kind of crazy. Who wasn't, really?

I dropped to my knees, hugging her midsection. My arms wrapped around her entirely so that my hands nearly touched my shoulders.

My words were muffled, as my face was in her shirt. "Bella, I _need_ you. I love you so goddamn much it hurts. I cannot function when you are not with me. I forget things because I find myself thinking about you randomly during the day. As far as I'm concerned, every single other woman on the face of this earth could disappear, and I'd be perfectly content because you were still with me. I can't even tell you what any of those girls looked like tonight, because I was focused on your face, your eyes, your smile.

"They are burned into my mind for eternity, and I cannot close my eyes without seeing you. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I know I never will again. You are my other half, albeit my crazier half, but still my better half."

I heard a snorty chuckle from her—_good_– and I slowly brought my head back, releasing her waist to grasp her hips and look up at her beautiful face. I reached up and took hold of her hands, slowly rubbing the backs of both with my thumbs.

"Bella, I'll never understand why you think these things, why you stay so incredibly paranoid about them, but maybe I can do something to help ease them." I tugged her hands gently, until she was kneeling with me. Her emotional brown eyes were rimmed in red from crying, but at least the tears had stopped. I ghosted my fingers over the tear tracks on her cheeks before returning my grip to her hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I remember thinking to myself, '_Edward, one day, you are going to marry that girl_.' So, tonight, I am going to prove myself right. Tonight I'm asking you to be my wife. Right now, I'm asking if you will marry me, if you will have me as your husband. I want to put my ring on your finger, and your ring on mine, and show those other girls that Edward Cullen is completely and utterly taken. Please don't make me a liar." I turned up one corner of my mouth, to let her know that last part was said in jest.

She was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy, tears of happiness. She pulled her hands out of my grasp and threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling my face to hers. I was being smothered in kisses.

"So, that's a yes then?" I managed to force out of my mouth between oral attacks.

She started laughing, "Yes! Yes, you silly, stupid man. Yes, I will marry you."

Grinning, I stood up, never losing the connection between our mouths. I pulled her to her feet, then leaned down, curled my arm under her knees, and stood back up so she was in my arms. I grinned at her, and her face reflected the joy in mine. I walked us over to the bed and tried not to drop her as I pulled the comforter back. She was laughing in between sniffles, wiping the tears away from her face, as I placed her gently on the bed, and climbed up to kneel over her.

I started at the bottom, removing her shoes and socks, kissing each toe, each ankle, as she giggled and squirmed, feeling a bit ticklish. I reached up and unbuttoned her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper... _click, click, click... _the teeth echoing in the silent room. I peeled the jeans slowly down her hips, placing kisses on her thighs and knees and calves. Trailing my fingers upward, I brushed my knuckles across the already-damp cotton of her underwear. I ghosted my lips across her, and heard a light sigh. Smiling, I nudged her shirt up her stomach with my nose, keeping my lips barely attached to her bare skin.

My hands followed the trail my lips were leaving, and I gripped her waist for a second before sliding them up and removing her shirt. She looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair all messed up and spread out around her head, and I told her as much. She smiled back at me shyly, taking my face in her hands and pulling it to hers. My fingers made quick work of her bra--_front closure, the gods were smiling upon me that night_--and my hands hungrily groped her breasts. _Ahhh, I adored her love pillows._

At that point, I realized that I was still fully clothed; that just wouldn't do. I quickly stripped off my pants and shirt, and returned to kissing my beautiful girl. I dipped my head down and caught a nipple in my mouth, flicking at it with my tongue. When it was standing up nice and hard, I moved my attention to the other one.

Bella was clutching my head, threading her fingers through my hair, and arching up to my mouth. I let my hand drift down to her hips, and I started pushing the lace thong down. She apparently didn't want to wait, though, because she hastily removed her fingers from my hair and yanked them down the rest of the way, kicking them across the room with her foot.

I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes. The rapid beat of her heart told me that she was more than ready for me, but I stroked her a few times just to be sure. _Holy shit, yes, she's ready. _

I stripped off my own underwear and settled between her legs. I rested my forehead against hers, and we just breathed in each other's scent for a few moments. I wove my fingers in the hair at the base of her neck, and pressed my lips against hers as I slid into her. Her gasp caught in her throat, and she brought her hands back up to grasp my head and neck, deepening our kisses. I started slowly thrusting, in and out, in and out, and her hips moved in synchronization with mine. She picked her feet up and wrapped her long, smooth legs around my back, changing the angle of our connection. I let out a groan because I slid so much farther inside from her efforts.

Moving one hand down to cup her ass, I squeezed a cheek slightly before wrapping my arm under her waist for extra support.

I could tell she was close by the increasing frequency of her thrusts and the noises emanating from her throat. Speeding up my movements, I whispered in her ear, "Come on baby, come for me." Bella moaned one more time before I felt her start to tense. She gasped loudly--"_Shit!_"--and that spurred me on to reach my own promised land. We were both intermittently swearing and moaning, making a cacophony of euphoric sounds together. I felt her legs shaking and she scratched down my back once or twice, but fuck if it didn't feel good!

As we were coming down from our post-orgasmic highs, we softly kissed and spoke our 'I love you's, over and over again, before we fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

*****

It took a while, five years to be exact, but I had finally realized that the game I had learned when I was young--where love and happiness were on equal ground--just wasn't the true way of the world. I was older now, we both were, and we didn't have time to play those games any longer.

We didn't have_ interest _in playing those games any longer.

I'm finding that out the hardest way I could. I had gone out with Jasper and Emmett tonight, and we had a few more drinks than normal. I was plastered, three sheets to the wind, _wasted_. I got home, and Bella was pissed. _Mad as hell_.

She started calling me names--_motherfucking drunk, fucking asshole--_ the usual, and I was about to start yelling right back when I saw the flash of headlights in the window. Who the _hell_ would that be at this hour? I looked outside, and…

_Mother of fuck. She called her dad._

Shotgun Charlie came in through the front door wearing a furious expression. He got crazy, right up in my face, asking 'what the hell I did to make her so upset that she would call at one in the morning.' I must become an idiot when wasted, because I got crazy too, throwing it right back at him.

"Charlie, I have no fucking clue what I did! I got home and just fucking _looked_ at her, and she went off!" _Please tell me he left the shotgun at home._ There was a reason he was called 'Shotgun Charlie'.

He spat back at me, "You must have done _something_! Nobody in their right mind acts like this for _no reason_."

I was lucid enough to absorb this highly significant observation, but all I did in response was quirk my eyebrow at him. I stepped back, crossed my arms over my chest, and just stared at him; I've learned silence makes people more nervous than anything, it makes their wheels spin.

He turned to Bella, whose face was still red and tear-streaked. "Bella, honey, what was it that Edward did?" He walked over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, as if to warm her up.

"_Charlie_! He--_argh_! He just--well, _look_ at him!" She gestured wildly in my direction. "He came in here all wasted and loud, and it's just rude!" She huffed, stomping her foot, and seemed to be at a loss for words. _Shocker! _She had no real reason.

Charlie sighed, and dropped his arms to his side. "Bella, baby, that's it? That is why you were so distraught that you called me in the middle of the night?"

She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well, yeah. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see a reason to be here any longer than I already have been. This is something you two need to work out together. Edward." With a nod in my direction, he was out the door.

I looked at Bella for a long moment, my face emotionless, and then simply turned and walked into the bedroom. I stripped off my clothes, leaving them wherever they landed, climbed into bed, and collapsed onto my pillow.

A short time later, I heard the door creak open. I was on the verge of falling into a dreamless sleep when I felt the pressure of Bella's hand on my chest. I could feel her tentatively snuggling up to me, but I didn't have the energy to respond or move.

A light whisper sounded in my ear, "I'm sorry."

I gave a short nod in acceptance, because what else was I going to do? I was connected to her for eternity, for good or bad, for better or for worse. I knew then that you might not always be happy when you were in love, but sometimes you just had to get through the unhappy parts for a bit before returning to the happiness.

I felt her hand ghosting down my abdomen, lightly playing with the hair there. _Fuck. _I was completely incapacitated and exhausted, and she wanted sex? Then? After that? Well fuck, if she wanted it, she was just going to have to make it work--if I could even get it up. _Come on, boys, rise to the occasion! _

She trailed her hand over the front of my boxer briefs, up and down, base to tip, and I could feel my dick start to snap to attention, but I still couldn't move my arms or legs.

She started to apply more pressure with her palm, alternating between circles and straight-up stroking--yep, definitely ready now--but, I wasn't really in a giving mood after her earlier display, so I kept my eyes closed.

I felt the bed shift, and suddenly Bella was kneeling in between my parted thighs, peeling my underwear off my body. I conceded one small point, and slightly lifted my ass to aid her. No sense in making it difficult, as she was obviously willing to do the work, right?

Her warm hand met my hot cock, and I'm not gonna lie--it felt fucking fantastic. As she started to stroke up and down, rubbing her thumb across the head every other pass, I couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped my throat.

She didn't usually waste too much time with the foreplay before climbing up, so I was expecting her to straddle me any second. Imagine my surprise when she plunged my dick into the hot, wet cavern--of her _mouth_. My eyes shot open with surprise, and I looked down to see her looking back up at me, big, round eyes practically screaming '_Forgive me!'_.

I groaned, closed my eyes again, and let my head fall back to the pillow. _So this was going to be her way of apology tonight_. Fine, not going to turn it down.

I was wasted enough to not give a shit if I grabbed her head, so as soon as I was able to lift my arms, I went straight for the hair. _Her mouth felt so fucking good_. I couldn't help shifting my hips in time with her movements.

She did some little head shake thing that felt _so _awesome_--oh my fucking God! _Where the hell do girls learn these things? Do they take classes? _Jesus Christ_!

I could feel the pressure building as she tensed her grip and increased the speed of her movements, and I let out a little whimper. I _whimpered_--that's how good it was. There was no fucking way I was holding on much longer... _fuck, fuck, fuck. _"Bella, move. I'm gonna come any second!"

She shook her head at me. _I think I liked her apology_.

I felt her brush her fingers against my balls, and that right there was enough to send me over the edge. So overcome, I practically whispered, "Holy _shit_, mmmmmmmmm... _fuck!_"

My hips thrust a couple more times, riding out my orgasm, and I collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Bella must have swallowed, because she never left the bed. She simply crawled right up to my chest, placing kisses along the way, and then curled up under my arm, whispering, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me tonight."

I squeezed her tight, kissing her on the forehead. "I know, babe. I forgive you… and not because you just gave me the most amazing blowjob of my life either."

She chuckled and I heard her sniff a little before answering me. "I don't know what I would ever do without you. Please don't ever leave me."

I turned to look at her, and smoothed her hair back so I could see her face. "I could never leave you, Bella. You are my life. We promised, in good times and in bad, remember?"

She nodded and wriggled a little closer to me, as if she wanted to climb inside, and we drifted off to sleep.

And so it goes. She may be crazy, but God help me, I loved her—and I'd give her anything, anything at all.


End file.
